


something ours and ours alone

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Domesticity, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, married isak and even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We’ve been together for ten years, and you still take my breath away. How is that even possible?” he murmurs, almost to himself, and Isak’s heart skips a beat.“It’s probably because we’re so in love,” he offers, and Even grins, ducking his head into the crook of Isak’s neck and inhaling, licking into the dip of it.





	something ours and ours alone

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame this entirely on honks "i hope they adopt kids" comment, obviously i had to write a smutty version of isak and even as parents
> 
> i love lissy and lilli though, their full names are elisabeth eveliina and lilibeth isabell (eveliina and isabell for even and isak bc im a SAP) i really want to try writing something less smutty more fluffy in this universe <3
> 
> and romeo and satine's names come from romeo + juliet and moulin rouge, obviously! pry the idea of even talking isak into them adopting two HUGE great danes and then treating them like children from my cold, dead hands
> 
> title from after the last midtown show by the academy is...
> 
> hope you like this!

Isak has just gotten the girls to bed early when he hears Romeo and Satine going wild, not barking because they’re well trained, but whining and running in circles, meaning Even is home from work. Isak smiles despite himself as he hears him greet and coo at the dogs. Even and those damn dogs, half the time Isak is convinced if their house was aflame and Even had to choose who to save, he’d save Romeo and Satine. 

Even strides right up to Isak once he’s said hello to the dogs and buries his freezing cold face in Isak’s neck, breathing him in deeply. “Hi, baby,” he greets Isak, sliding his frozen hands up Isak’s back over his shirt. Isak can feel the chill through the thin cotton, and he sighs, letting the stress of the day melt into Even’s arms as Even sways their bodies from side to side. “How are our girls?”

“Got them to bed early, they were tired and cranky as hell today,” Isak tells him.

“Can I go in and sneak kisses or will all hell break loose?” Even asks hopefully.

Isak pouts and shakes his head. “I wouldn’t, sorry, unless you want to incite another crying storm.”

Even looks a bit disappointed and Isak feels bad, he knows how much Even absolutely adores their little girls, and how he hates working late and not being able to give them goodnight kisses. They have a little three-year-old, Lissy (Elisabeth), and Lilli (Lilibeth), who is just nine months old. Isak doesn’t know how he ever got so lucky to have a family as beautiful and wonderful as he does. Even if their girls can act like cranky little monsters from time to time.

“You can wake them up in the morning,” he consoles Even, and leans up to kiss his cold lips. 

“Can’t wait,” Even says, and Isak knows he means it, before giving Isak a kiss back. “So, what did you three do while I was away?”

“Ugh, there were a lot of tears today. I had to bribe them with ice cream, and let Lissy braid my hair… she’s getting better. I’m guessing she’ll figure out french braids soon, can’t wait for the tangles and knots that will leave,” Isak sighs, smoothing his fingers through Even’s hair. “And Lilli tried to draw a portrait of us today, it’s on the fridge. She’s not _quite_ as good as you yet, but I’m sure she’s getting there.” By _not quite as good_ Isak actually means _can’t even properly hold a pen yet,_ but hey, she tries.

“Professional hairdresser and artist on our hands,” Even says fondly, kissing Isak’s temple with his chapped lips. “And how are you? You seem really tired, baby.”

“Was a long day,” Isak admits, flopping on the couch as Even re-heats his dinner in the kitchen. “Like I said, lots of tears. You know how there are those easy days that go by quick and everyone is sweet to each other and gets along and Lissy doesn’t decide to pull on Lilli’s hair for no reason and Lilli only throws a reasonable amount of her food all over the dining table?”

Isak loves his time off work, loves spending full days with their girls, but it is tiring as hell. But it’s also more rewarding than any actual job will ever be, no matter how much he loves his work.

Even walks back into the living room with his food. “Mhm, and today was the exact opposite of one of those days?” He guesses, brow knit in sympathy. 

“Yup, exactly,” Isak says with a tired smile, curling into Even as soon as he’s on the couch with him, thinking about how much the house doesn’t really feel like home until Even is there, until they’re together. It instantly feels warmer, when Even is home.

Even curls his right arm around Isak, even though it makes eating way more complicated than it has to be, head cocked as he asks, “So, why the mayhem? Did anything in particular happen or were you all just missing me so terribly you fell apart?” He asks, grinning smugly.

Isak scoffs and pinches at Even’s side. “Nah, just the usual. Lilli didn’t want any of her toys for some reason, just wanted whatever Lissy had, like always, and then once she stole it from her, she suddenly didn’t want it anymore and obviously Lissy was screaming… you know, stuff like that, over and over again. It’s why I ended up giving them ice cream, to just shut them up for a second.”

Even laughs loudly. “And you’re the one who’s always so strict about no sweets unless it’s sweets day.”

“Hei, shut up, okay, I was desperate. Besides I give _you_ plenty of sweet stuff everyday of the week.” He looks up at Even with a smug smile and raises his eyebrows.

Even laughs louder and kisses his forehead. “Yeah, you do. So, did bribing them with ice cream make them behave? They were little angels by the time you put them to bed?”

Isak snorts, rolling his eyes and smiling to himself because it almost seems funny sometimes, the absurdity of parenting. He’s twenty-seven-years-old yet Even still makes him feel like a teenager, so it’s very weird to think about it sometimes, that they’re fathers, have been for just over three years.

“I wish. There was a screaming fit over dinner, Lilli threw food at her sister’s face, and another when Lissy was brushing her teeth for bed, and I was brushing Lilli’s. One of those nights when Lissy thinks having to brush her teeth is the worst punishment I could ever think to bestow upon her,” he explains, watching the way the dim light in the living room plays off Even’s eyes when he breaths out a little laugh. “Oh, and Lilli somehow destroyed Lissy’s favorite Littlest Petshop thing… you know, the house that opens up?”

“It’s not a house, it’s a pet shop, Isabell. Obviously,” Even says.

“Well, whatever it is it doesn’t open up at all anymore. There’s a bunch of plastic animals permanently stuck in there. I don’t know what the hell Lilli did with it but I couldn’t get it open for the life of me, and naturally Lissy was devastated. We all had a good cry about that one, too, as you can imagine.”

Even makes a sweet, sympathetic face, his brows drawn together. “Oh, poor Lis. I’ll figure it out tomorrow, I could break it open to at least free the ones inside.”

“Just don’t let Lilli see, she might get inspired, the little dare devil,” Isak says through a yawn. God, he’s tired, heavy limbed and hazy in that way he gets whenever he’s had a rough day with the girls and then Even comes home and whatever anxiety and anticipation he was holding in his body drains out, leaving him exhausted. He yawns again, this time so hard his eyes water. “You might have to carry me upstairs, just letting you know.”

Even kisses his face a few times. “Aw, Issy, you’re drained. Maybe we should talk someone into taking the girls tomorrow, again, you could have a day to yourself.”

Eva and her girlfriend had taken the girls to a huge playground near their house this morning, and Even didn’t have to be on set until afternoon, so they had the house just for themselves for a rare and amazing few hours.

Isak flops out across the arm of the couch, eyes fluttering closed. “Mmm. Maybe Eskild? What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?” he asks.

“Around the same time as today. I’ll wake up and feed the girls and let you sleep, and we’ll see about calling Eskild then, hm?”

Isak nods and hears Even set his bowl on the coffee table and then he’s flinging himself on top of Isak, placing rough, damp kisses all over the exposed line of his throat, making him laugh and shiver at the scrape of stubble and soft heat of his lips. Isak lets himself get lost in it for a moment, melting into the couch and allowing his mind to get all dark and hazy, but then Even bites him, just a single sharp press of teeth to the line of his jaw, and Isak gasps and arches his back off the couch.

“I see apparently you’re not too tired for this. I haven’t lost my touch.”

Isak grins, tonguing at the corner of his mouth, impossibly moved by Even, his bright eyes and smug expression. He’s so lovely. “No, you haven’t lost anything. I am really tired, though, but you feel really good.”

Even snorts. “God, you’re, like, falling asleep while I talk to you,” Even says, sliding off the couch and grabbing his empty bowl, bringing it to the kitchen from where he tells Isak, “Just go up to bed, I’ll be there soon. Just gonna take our other two little monsters for a quick walk.” _Little_ an interesting word to use when what they have is full grown great danes.

“Be quick,” Isak calls back, even though he knows Even spoils the hell out of Romeo and Satine in every way he can, and will walk them for at least thirty minutes, even on their what’s supposed to be a _quick little evening piss before bed_ walk. 

Isak stumbles up the stairs because his legs are sore, he’s feeling sleepy and uncoordinated. He flops down onto the bed, wiggling out of his jeans and t-shirt so he’s lying there in nothing but underwear and socks, eyes closed. He kind of just wants to sleep, even though the memory of Even’s hot mouth and rough chin and sharp teeth against his throat is still fresh in his mind, his skin still sensitive from it. He sighs, palming his cock through his underwear, trying to get himself at least a little woken up, a little worked up before Even joins him.

All it takes is a few half hearted tugs on his dick before his thighs clench up, seizing in protest, remembering how he and Even spent the time they had the house for themselves this morning. Isak rode him for _hours._ He sighs, making a pouty face when Even finally comes up, hands damp like he washed his dishes, hair a bit messy from the wind outside and shirt already unbuttoned halfway down his chest. Isak makes a noise because he looks so good, he always does, but he feels like a noodle right now, incapable of doing anything other than lying there. “Ev, what do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want. Why?” Even asks, brows arched.

“I’m turned on but so tired,” Isak whines.

“Baby,” Even sighs, face softening, eyes flicking over his bare chest and thighs. “It’s okay, we can work something out. You can just lie there and let me make you feel good.”

Isak smiles because Even is just so lovely, an angel, really. “Or you can just get off. Jerk off and come on my face, or something, I’d love that,” he says, holding his hands out and making a grabbing motion since Even isn’t nearly close enough. He wants to be covered in him, suffocated under the heat of his body. “Come here.”

“I’m here,” Even says, shucking his pants off and laying down next to Isak, resting one hand over his heart, fingers splayed as he brushes them down across his sternum and over his ribs. “We’ve been together for ten years, and you still take my breath away. How is that even possible?” he murmurs, almost to himself, and Isak’s heart skips a beat.

“It’s probably because we’re so in love,” he offers, and Even grins, ducking his head into the crook of Isak’s neck and inhaling, licking into the dip of it. Even groans a little, his tongue getting a little wetter, a little greedier, making Isak squirm. 

He lifts his head, eyes black with pupil as he announces, “I’ll tell you what. I can definitely come today because I’ve been wanting you all day, torturing myself during breaks with every filthy picture you’ve ever sent me. And it’s a lot because I never delete your messages from my phone.”

Isak gasps, eyes suddenly wide and a smile growing on his lips. “Seriously? You were looking at my nudes at work?”

And the thing is, they have been together for ten years, they’re married with a toddler and an infant, yet Even can fuck him in the morning and still spend the day thinking about Isak and looking at his nudes. After all this time he still makes Isak feel so fucking wanted and adored.

Even grins, biting the inside of Isak’s bicep, tongue sweeping over the soft, sensitive skin there. “Yes. And let me tell you, there are some good ones.” 

“Excuse me, they’re all good,” Isak scoffs, pretends to be offended, threading his fingers through Even’s hair and trying to tug his mouth closer to his skin because it feels fucking marvelous, and even if they can’t actually fuck tonight, he’s still turned on, dick hardening up in his underwear as Even touches him.

“Oh, they’re all good, baby, but there are some that are, like… Pulitzer worthy,” Even mumbles, mouthing a path from Isak’s shoulder to the hollows beneath his collar bone, hand sweeping across his chest and down to the waistband of his underwear. “I know some people, you know, I should speak to them.” He snaps the elastic against Isak’s flat stomach, smiling against Isak’s skin when it makes him jump.

“Oh, god, please don’t show my nudes to your contacts in the art world.” Isak laughs. “But, um… which ones? Are the… Pulitzer worthy ones?” Isak asks, voice a little breathless. Even feels so good, his loose, aimless touch so nice, like he’s just taking in the way Isak’s skin feels, with no real intent to turn him on or get him off. Just touching.

“Well, there’s one where you’re already all wet and you’re showing me your fingers and they’re all slick and shiny with lube. Made my fucking mouth water, thinking about your wet hole.” 

“Oh, god,” Isak says again, thinking about Even thinking about him, cock twitching in his pants while he scrolled through pictures Isak has sent him in between shots. “What else?”

“Mmm, there are a ton with your fingers in your ass,” he tells Isak. Isak feels dizzy and spoiled, his back arching a little as Even scrapes his teeth along the length of his collarbone.

“So,” Isak says, half hard now, voice thick. “You like my asshole, basically?”

“Yeah,” Even murmurs through a smile, “And everything else, really. Everything about you. So, see, you might be worn out and sore, but I still want you. Just tell me what I can do.”

Isak knows this game that Even is playing, the _tell me what you want me to do so that I can push up against it, fray your resolve until you end up letting me do whatever I want_ game. He smiles, soft and lazy, he loves Even so much, loves the way he never stops pushing, not back in high school and not now, after eight years of marriage. Knows exactly how far to push. “You can do whatever you want to me,” he murmurs, and he means it.

“I want to use you,” Even says idly, brushing his warm, big palm over the tented front of Isak’s underwear before rubbing down the inside of his thigh, digging his thumb into the tight muscle there. “Just want to touch and taste you all over while you lie there like that. Want to come all over you and rub it in. That alright?” 

“That’s perfect,” Isak murmurs, stretching as Even rolls over onto his stomach, elbows bracketing Isak’s head before he leans down and kisses him deeply, licks him open, draws a broken, involuntary moan up from Isak’s throat. “But will you really get your fill?” Isak asks, smiling as they break apart. “I’m skeptical.”

“Never,” Even breathes before kissing him again, holding his face steady and sucking on his tongue, lips rough and hungry like he’s been thinking about this all day, and then Isak remembers in a haze of overwhelm that he has, he’s been wanting this. Isak loses himself to the kiss, lets Even fuck his lips apart and chew on them until they’re slick and swollen, lets Even tug fistfuls of his hair and thumb over the divots in his throat.

They part, and Isak is gasping, head thrown back as Even mouths over his jaw, down his neck, sucking and chewing like Isak’s skin, in its sheen of sweat and general grime of the day, is the best thing he’s ever gotten his mouth on. Isak lies back and takes it, pliant without the pressure of having to come, just enjoying being used, loving the slight burn of Even’s stubble and the sweep of his tongue.

Even kisses all over his torso but stops to play with his nipples, hands braced on either side of Isak’s heaving chest as he flicks his tongue over the left one, getting it pert and shiny before he bites down just hard enough to make Isak keen, twisting on top of the bed. “Feels so good,” he murmurs, sighing as Even sucks the sting away, thumbing over the other one, making it hard and sensitive, too.

“Yeah?” Even asks, breath warm as it tickles against his nipple, teasing with the promise of more tongue, the sharpness of teeth. “There were some really lovely pictures of your chest, too. Love your nipples when they’re all hard and swollen, makes me want to bite you,” he mumbles between sharp, pointed sucks. Isak knows his entire chest will be covered in bruises come morning, and the thought makes his dick twitch in his briefs.

He moans as Even moves to the right one, kissing it with a dry, chaste brush of lips before licking just around it, and it drives Isak crazy, makes him wriggle and whine with impatience. “Ev–”

“God, look at you. Thought you were too tired to come but here you are, practically begging for me.” He swirls his tongue once around the peak of Isak’s nipple before grazing it with his teeth, and Isak presses up into it, needy and easy. 

“I told you, it feels really good,” Isak murmurs, words tapering off into a hoarse moan as Even really sucks, hard enough it hurts, his teeth pressing into the plane of Isak’s pectoral muscle and making him cry out and grab at Even’s shoulders.

Even sits up on his haunches then, nudging himself in between Isak’s legs as he rubs his palms over his nipples, the damp drag of his hands across Isak’s skin so, so good. “Could do just this to you for hours, you know. Just play with your perfect nipples until you’re losing it,” he murmurs, taking Isak’s nipples in his thumb and forefinger and twisting, smiling at the sound Isak makes, muffled and cut-off. “You’re perfect.”

“You could, you know,” Isak says, voice strained and breathless. “I’d let you.”

Even shakes his head. “There are about a hundred other things I want to do to you, actually,” he says, “but I’ll keep that in mind.”

He digs his nails into Isak’s chest and thumbs over his nipples, admiring the way they’re getting bright red and raw, hard nubs framed in teeth marks. He bends his head and fixes his soft, wet mouth on the right one and sucks some more, tongue lapping and swirling, and Isak just sighs, letting it happen. Even is so good, so attentive and aware of Isak’s body, all his sensitive spots and triggers. Isak’s dick is hard, straining pleasantly against the inside of his underwear and leaking, just enough he feels like he could possibly come, maybe.

Even flicks his tongue over the left nipple and his cock is hard, too, Isak can feel it against the crease where his thigh meets groin, big and hot, and it’s so perfect, really. Even is perfect.

“Ev, babe,” Isak groans thickly, threading his fingers through the hair at the back of Even’s head, bringing him closer so his mouth spreads over his pectoral. “Let me suck you.”

Even makes a noise, brow furrowing as he frees himself from his underwear, cock heavy and thick in the curve of his hand. Isak’s eyes get hazy, and he can’t think of anything else, can’t think past how desperately he wants it. He wants Even in his mouth, wants to feel him come against the back of his throat, fill him up. “Please,” he whimpers mindlessly as Even tugs himself slowly, watching Isak watch him.

Then he scoots up Isak’s body, far enough that his cock is level with Isak’s lips. Isak would already be there, would already be swallowing him down, but Even is holding him still with a fist in his hair, sharp with warning. He could reach for Even with his hands, but he knows better, knows that if Even is keeping him in place that means no touching, too, and he likes the constraint of it, lets his hands go slack and soft on the sheets, and waits for Even to do what he wants to do. “No. Stay. Want you to just lie there.”

“And watch?!” Isak asks incredulously, eyebrows shooting up, but Even just laughs at him, thumb sliding just below the bead of precome collecting at the slit of his cock. It looks messy and hot, and Isak wants it so badly, is gonna beg for it or disobey and twist out of Even’s grip in a few seconds to lick it up, but then Even dips his finger into that perfect bead and instead of smearing it over the head of his cock, wipes it up and rubs it over Isak’s lower lip, as if he’s applying lip balm.

Isak gets instantly dizzy and quiet. “Oh,” he says before licking it off, loving the salty bitter flavor of Even even though he’s tasted it about a ten thousand times by now, probably, even though Even is his and will be forever.

“You want more, don’t you?” Even asks very quietly, eyes fixed on Isak’s mouth, gaze searing.

Isak nods, still licking his lips as he looks up at Even, eyes half lidded and hazy. “Yes,” he tells him, always, the answer is always yes.

Even jacks himself off until enough precome has collected that his cock head is shiny, nearly dripping, inches from Isak’s face and close enough that he can smell the sharpness of it, so familiar but so thrilling. “Put your lips in it,” Even says in a strained voice, combing his fingers rhythmically through Isak’s roots, snagging at the tangles left from this afternoon’s braids. “Don’t suck, no tongue, just… with your lips.”

Isak lifts his head and kisses the tip of Even’s cock, brow creasing from the perfect raw heat of it against him, his lips gliding side to side, parted as he slicks them up. Everything is slippery and filthy, and he can feel Even’s gaze burning into him, watching so attentively as he does what he’s told.

“God, you’re so gorgeous, Isak,” Even says breathlessly, tilting Isak’s head back with a fist in his hair. “You can lick your lips, sweetheart.”

Isak almost starts crying as he does it, eyes stinging and a cut-off, strangled noise getting stuck in his throat as he licks Even up. It’s good, perfect, but it’s not enough. He wants his mouth stretched wide open, he wants the weight of Even’s large cock on his tongue and down his throat, not just his flavor. He whines, teeth in his lower lip. “Please, wanna suck you. Let me.”

“No,” Even says easily, but Isak can hear the weakness to it, the way it’s frayed at the edges, knows it’s hard for Even to say no to him. Isak whines and struggles against Even’s firm grip in his hair, gasping at the sharp tug on his scalp. He’s really close to crying now, feels desperate and raw. “Just wait, baby. Wait a minute, let me play with you first.”

Isak whines again, giving up and going limp as he watches Even fist his cock, slow and teasing as he tugs his foreskin up, letting it close almost completely over the head, so his precome bubbles, collects in the pocket. Isak wants to get his tongue in there, wants to choke himself on Even’s length, wants Even to fuck his face, but he settles for just watching, knowing his cheeks are red, his eyes bright and wet. “Your cock is so pretty,” Isak mumbles, voice soft with longing.

“You’re so pretty,” Even tells him. “You can touch me, you know. With your hands, not my cock but anything else.”

Isak doesn’t waste time, hand going to rub up Even’s thigh, cupping his hip, sliding up to the ditch of his waist. He grabs palmfuls of pale skin, digging his fingers into planes of muscle. He can tell Even is getting close, can hear the way his breath is hitching and the way his hand is moving quicker, nearly a blur over his shaft as he tugs himself hard. “Even, please come in my mouth,” he begs, eyes wide and pleading as he looks up at Even, his face flushed pink and cast in shadow, mouth open and panting. “Please, just give me that, please, please,” he begs, and then Even curses, shooting off.

The first of it hits Isak in the face, hot and shocking as it lands across his cheek and eye, which he shuts tight in defense. He doesn’t have time to process it, though, because Even is growling out a terse, “Open your mouth,” and he’s doing it because yes, yes, that’s what he wants, what he needs. His jaw falls open, and Even pulls him in close, his cock head nudging up against the soft wet of Isak’s tongue. The next two spurts of come shoot out messily into Isak’s waiting mouth, making him moan as he swallows it down greedily.

“Tastes so good,” Isak whispers, licking around the head of Even’s thick cock. He loves the taste of Even’s come, the way it feels warm against his skin and makes him feel owned. Even’s fingers card through Isak’s hair, pulling on his curls. 

“Fuck, Issy. You look fucking obscene,” he breathes, looking down at Isak just lazily licking around his cock, come gathered over his upper lip and cheek. Isak doesn’t even realize he’s grinding his ass against the bed as he sucks Even’s softening cock, loving the slippery twitch of it between his swollen lips, loving Even’s words of praise as he pets his hair, urging him on. “Look so good like that,” he sighs, his voice so low it makes Isak’s stomach clench. He thumbs through the come on Isak’s cheek, smearing it down to his chin. “Marked up by me.” Even groans, the pad of his thumb smearing some of the come onto his cheek now. Isak just looks at Even through his eyelashes and waits for his next move, still nursing his soft cock in his mouth. 

He doesn’t think much about the way Even is collecting the come off his face, wiping it out of the scrunched corner of his eye and smudging it up onto his own fingers. Even pulls out of him in a mess of saliva and tells him, “Get out of your underwear, baby,” and Isak does it, blinking suddenly now that his mouth is empty, nothing but spit on his chin. “And spread your legs for me.”

Isak is mildly curious now, still terribly turned on, mind buzzing and skin tingling from it. Even knees down his body so that he’s between his legs again. He props himself up on his elbow, bracketing Isak’s body and spitting into his hand, the one that’s not coated in the whiteness of his own come. Before Isak can even guess about what his plan is, he rubs those spit wet fingers over Isak’s sore hole, making him jump. “Oh,” he says, head lolling back as his thighs splay lewdly. “Oh, you’re gonna touch me there.”

Even hums, rubbing his fingertips into Isak’s crack, getting him as wet as he can with just spit, opening him up a little. “Gonna touch you everywhere.”

“Okay,” Isak murmurs, loose and relaxed, oversensitive and in love, totally willing to let Even do whatever he wants to do, use him for whatever self-indulgent purpose he has in mind. He arches his back and bears down onto Even’s index finger, wincing a little at the burn. “Be careful, I’m sore from this morning.”

“I know, baby, just hold on,” Even says quietly, sitting up. Then, Isak feels his other hand nudging between his thighs, his fingers pressing slowly and deliberately into his hole, slick and warm with–

“Oh, god, Ev, are you–” he starts, teeth grit together as Even pushes his own come up inside Isak’s body, marveling at the heat, at the tight clench of him.

“Yeah, just wanted my come inside you, I know you’re too sore for my cock, but I wanted this,” Even mumbles, slick fingers twisting and pressing deliberately up against Isak’s prostate, making his cock twitch and drip onto his stomach.

“ _Oh_ my god, fuck,” Isak swears, insides clutching at the over-sensitivity over-whelm of it. “It’s really good. So hot,” he breathes, voice getting torn and lost as Even adjusts his position and fucks deeper, knuckles pushing past the hot grip of his hole.

Even pulls out completely and smiles brilliantly at the way Isak whines for it, trying to chase his fingers down the bed. He adjusts himself on his knees between Isak’s parted thighs, holding him split while he slicks his fingers up in Isak’s precome and slides easily back into the heat of his hole, groaning because Isak’s sore, but he’s loose, he’s letting him, arching his back and spreading for him. “Yeah? You like feeling my come inside you, don’t you, even when I haven’t fucked you?”

Isak feels used and wrecked and slutty and desperate, loving the way it hurts, the way Even is being rough with him, just enough. “Yes,” he says through a moan, grinding down on Even fingers, keening at the way they’re nudging up against his prostate, hard and relentless. “Love your come in me, everywhere, anywhere. In my mouth and on my face and in my ass,” Isak gasps, mouth falling open as Even takes his dick in his free hand, pulling on him loose and slow, almost like teasing.

“God, baby. Think you can come for me? Or are you still too tired?” Even asks, tugging Isak’s cock in long, teasing strokes. “It’s okay if you can’t. Think you want to, though.”

Isak whines, his whole body feeling loose and shaky, so hot it’s like he’s got a fever. He feels close, partly because he hasn’t been putting any pressure on himself to come, hasn’t clenched up his legs or abdominals in anticipation. He doesn’t know if he can come, he’s not thinking about it, he’s just lying there and being Even’s, to use and to fuck and to come on. “Don’t know,” he murmurs. “Don’t care, just, don’t stop touching me yet. Want you to do whatever you want.” 

Even nods and keeps on fingering him. Isak gives himself over to the sensation, teasing and almost too much, always never enough. Even is fucking him so deliberately, getting his stupidly long fingers in deep and crooking at the perfect angle, rubbing over his spot because he knows exactly how to crook his wrist and go slow and firm. It’s so much, sharp and nearly painful, and Isak loves it, it’s exactly the king of pleasure-pain he likes. He feels owned by Even this way, claimed from the inside out while he lies back pliant and willing, just taking it, with Even inside him and over him and on him.

Isak comes before he realizes he’s coming because it doesn’t feel like coming, not really. He’s so relaxed it feels like something is being drawn up from inside of him. His cock doesn’t shoot because there’s no pressure built up behind it. It’s like Even is milking it out of him, kneading his spot, and he’s dripping, dick twitching pitifully as he empties himself over Even’s fist, throat ripped around a broken sob.

He comes down from it in a mess of shudders, legs trembling and ass achingly sore, still gripping Even’s fingers in rhythmic spasms. “Baby,” Even breathes, “You’re so beautiful.”

“What did you do to me?” Isak croaks. “I can’t move. Probably ever again.” Then he’s laughing, feeling bright and euphoric because Even is good and amazing and his.

Even looks smug and pleased with himself as he smears his palm up through the puddle on Isak’s stomach, rubbing it into his belly button and up to his chest. “Are you done with me yet?” Isak asks, attempting to lift his head up so he can see what Even is doing. He doesn’t have the strength, though, his head lolling lazily across the pillow as Even tugs his nipples into hard points again, wincing because they’re raw, sore from his teeth and his stubble. “Ow,” he says, but the sound dies in his throat and turns into a whiney moan when Even bends his head, sucking on his nipples, tongue swirling around the swollen nubs. 

“Not ever gonna be done with you,” he announces then, pulling off with a smack. “But I will let you shower and go to sleep, I guess.” He sighs, placing a single lingering kiss to the center of Isak’s sternum with soft, chapped lips before he’s huffing and sliding off the bed. “C’mon, baby. Shower with me?” 

Isak smiles dreamily at him, and lets Even haul him out of bed. He barely gets to take a step, though, before Lilli bursts out wailing in her room. Isak thinks he may start crying, too, but before he has the chance Even is telling him, “I’ve got it, I’ve got it.” And he’s placing a kiss on top of Isak’s head before heading to Lilli’s room. “Just take a shower and go to bed, baby.”

“I love you,” Isak whisper yells after him, before his sleepy, dreamy smile is back and he’s dragging himself to their ensuite.


End file.
